Untold Moments
by TegzTsinelas
Summary: Hatake Kakashi had experienced a lot of things, but being dumped in a new world was a first. Story snippets of 'In a New World', so expect fluffy moments and Kakashi being...Kakashi.


**AN: Welcome new and old readers^^ as you noticed this is a snippet dump site for 'In a New World' I know some of you would be confused so here's a bit of description.**

 **Hatake Kakashi is born in a world far more advance than the Shinobi world...and chaos ensues.**

 **This is a light and sometimes mildly dark snippets that shows Kakashi's childhood that he never got the chance to enjoy. Also, I'll put up the timeline where each snippet had happened, so please keep an eye out^^**

 **...I think that's it, Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Childhood: First word**

* * *

Sakumo's eyes shined as he leaned over the railings to pick up his son. It's been six months since Kakashi came into their life and Sakumo had never been this happy -except for his marriage to Tamashi- in his life. Despite having a stressful work, Kashi-chan would always lift his spirits up by doing such adorable things.

His favorite by far was his son's enthusiastic greeting whenever he arrive in their house.

"Kashi-chan, I'm home." he hummed and a pair of bleary storm gray eyes opened.

Sakumo watched in wonder as those wide eyes blinked and promptly turned into crescents along with a toothless smile on his son's features. A low gurgle escaped his son's throat and Sakumo nearly drowned in the cuteness.

Tucking his manliness inside, Sakumo let a giggle and scooped up Kakashi.

"Hello, little man." he grinned as he gently adjusted his hold. "Have Shiro been good to you?"

Kakashi blinked at him and let out a soft keening sound.

"Maa, I'll take that as a yes then." he spoke and slowly walked out of Kakashi's room.

Sakumo walked slowly keeping a gentle hold as they reached the kitchen. The smile never left his face as Kakashi snuggled in his position letting out a soft gurgle of contentment that reached his ears.

"Tama-chan." he chirped, walking towards the petite figure of his wife, who was preparing dinner along with their summon, Shiro. "I got Kashi-chan~"

Tamashi turned around, a beaming smile on her lips. She walked close to them and leaned down to kiss Kakashi's head.

"Kashi-chan." his wife giggle gently tapping their son's nose. "How's my little boy doing?" she hummed and slowly reached out.

Sakumo quickly adjusted his hold preparing to transfer Kakashi, but he felt something gripping his dress shirt and glancing down, Sakumo saw a small chubby hand holding his clothes. A sheepish chuckle escaped his lips when she saw the pout on Tamashi's features.

"Mou, Saku-chan, I think Kashi-chan likes you more than me." she spoke with a sigh.

"Maa, that's not true, Tama..." he replied and kissed his wife's forehead. He looked at Kakashi and saw the child clinging on his clothes. Their son suddenly had an odd look on his face and the boy looked at them, eyes suddenly holding unshed tears.

Slowly a familiar smell drifted in their nose and both parents crinkled their nose.

"Sakumo, I'm not going to complain anymore, you're Kashi-chan's favorite." Tamashi said quickly. "Now go change his undies." she added with a comforting pat on his arm.

Sakumo blinked and it took him seconds to let the words sink in. "Wait- Tama it's your turn." he whined.

They loved Kakashi, they really do. It's just this chore was something they never manage to like. They tried to have their summons do the diaper change but a month ago, something unknown happened and Kakashi started to get uncomfortable around the summons.

"I'll pass, you're Kashi-chan's favorite." Tamashi replied with a cheeky grin, pointing at their son who seemed to have his hands glued on his shirt. "See?"

Sakumo sighed and heaved up his son, looking at the pair of stormy gray eyes with exasperation.

Kakashi just curved up his eyes.

"Fine." he muttered in resignation. Sakumo's brow ticked when he heard the giggles of his wife as he made a beeline back towards Kakashi's room, nose crinkling with each step as the smell was quickly spreading, even his son was showing his displeasure with a pout.

"It won't take long, Kashi-chan." he hummed as they entered the room, Sakumo gently placed his son on the changing table, one hand steadying Kakashi while the other was grasping at the drawers for the diapers.

"Aha!" he cheered, surprising Kakashi -who let out a squeak- as he held up the soft pad. He smiled in apology as he placed the diaper at the side, his free hand was now searching for the wet wipes.

His hand touched the box and a glare -pout, really- landed on his son's features, prompting Sakumo to stopped the exclamation that was halfway out of his throat the moment that his hands held the box wet wipes.

"Maa, I'm trying to lighten up the experience here." he huffed and his son just looked at him blankly. Sakumo shrugged at the silent treatment, of course Kakashi won't reply, his son is just six months old.

He reached down for the tapes and rose an amused brow when he saw Kakashi raising his small chubby arms upwards and draped it across the cute button nose.

"Don't like the smell huh?" he asked softly as he pulled the tapes, the smell burst forth and Sakumo's nose crinkled. "Me too." he continued as he raised the his son's legs and slowly pulled the used diapers.

He swiftly, yet awkwardly balled the used baby pads and threw it at the trash bin at the side. His free hand quickly took the wet pads and began cleaning the... remains. Minutes later, Sakumo was finally attaching the new diapers and it was a moment of gratefulness when his son didn't made any complaints.

"There." he announced, hand on his hips as he looked at the neatness of his work. His son seemed to agree and started flailing his hand and legs upwards while making soft giggles.

Sakumo couldn't help but grin and gently took his son in his arms, his limbs bounced for a while, eliciting a squeal from Kakashi.

"Maa, next time Kashi-chan make you're going to do your business in Mama's arms, ne?" he mused with a bit of ire in his voice. "She missed her turn." he added and looked at the curved eyes.

"Un, Papa."

Sakumo nodded at the reply and he was halfway out of his son's room when the realization hit.

"Wait, Kashi-chan!" he gasped holding his son in front of him and the boy only titled his head at the side, making the soft silver tussles drape the left eye. "Y-you...first...w-word...!"

 _Shift._

Tamashi blinked when she heard an effeminate scream on the corridor echoed. She quickly patted her hands on her blue apron as she jogged to the origin of the disturbance.

Her jaw was halfway to the ground when she saw her husband skipping in the hallway, Sakumo was twirling like a girl scout, twirling their son around while laughing in happiness. The image was so...unrealistic that Tamashi had to scrub her eyes. Still, the skipping Sakumo was there and a swirly eyed Kakashi was quickly turning green.

"Sakumo!" she shouted in alarm, stopping the man from making Kakashi sick. "What are you doing!?" she barked.

Both Hatake males looked at her, the older one has his eyes shining in glee while the younger one started smiling despite the man handling.

"Kashi-chan said his first word!" Sakumo announced and Tamashi's frown turned upside down and it continued to stretch into a grin as she ran up to the pair.

"Oh, my, Kashi." she breathed and glanced at Sakumo. "Really?...you're not making this up?"

"Maa, why would I lie?" her husband asked.

"I made you change his diapers." Tamashi deadpanned.

"Tama, I'm not that shallow." Sakumo replied, giving a show of being offended.

Tamashi rose a brow.

"...Okay, I might have told Kashi to do his business while he's in your arm." the male softly muttered.

She rolled her eyes at the confession, honestly Sakumo was so childish sometimes.

"Still, that made Kashi-chan speak his first word!" Sakumo added with a cheeky grin. "And you know what it was?"

Tamashi shook her head, silently replying to Sakumo's question. She looked back at Kakashi with a loving gaze, a soft smile on her lips as she saw her son beaming up at them and Kakashi slowly reached out his chubby arm towards her figure.

"It's P-"

"Mama!"

* * *

 **Childhood: 'Auntie'**

* * *

Tamashi hummed as she and Sakumo walked towards the familiar hallways of the building where her sister's clinic was. She had lost count of how many times she walked through the high-teched hallways, filled with various holograms of the medical progress that the city was achieving through the months, as well as the Baymax nurse bots meandering their balloon like body while following the nurses that were assigned for them to assist.

Everything was so clean that Tamashi had admittedly found the building unnerving when she visited her sister for her first pregnancy check-up. But now, it felt like a second home...or something like that.

They turned a corner and Sakumo nearly collided with a nurse bot, her husband swerved to the side and gave the balloon bot a sheepish look.

"Sorry." Sakumo chuckled.

The bot only tilted its head and gave a nod.

Tamashi giggled at the clumsy act and blinked when she felt the bundle in her arms wriggle.

"Ah, sorry Kashi-chan." she greeted as their one year old opened his eyes after taking a long nap.

Kakashi only yawned, letting out soft grumbling noises as he cutely rubbed his eyes. Tamashi cooed at the action and she adjusted her hold, making Kakashi sit in her arms.

"Maa, how's your nap, little man?" Sakumo asked leaning down as he gently patted the soft sivler tufts.

"Gu'" Kakashi warbled eyes curving upwards in delight.

It never stopped amazing her how fast Kakashi was learning, ever since their child manage to get the hang of baby talk, the boy was babbling nonstop. There were times that Tamashi felt like Kakashi was talking another language and other times she noticed the frown on his face when she spoke a word that she knew was new to Kakashi's ears. And the rest of the times, she and her husband was just enjoying the adorable stutters that Kakashi made when he started to talk.

"Good, eh?" Sakumo smiled. "Well, it's going to get better, you're having your last check-up with Auntie."

At the word 'Auntie' Kakashi's chubby arm quickly reached up to his cheeks and the emotion in his eyes were a mixture of relief and horror, seconds later the boy smiled.

"No mo' pinchie."

Tamashi blinked at the statement and laughed.

"Yes, Kashi-chan, no more pinching."

* * *

 **School Days: Trolling**

* * *

Kakashi hummed as he leaned back on the backrest of one of the couches in the lounging area, legs up on the coffee table just inches away from the group sitting on the floor. He covered his masked face with a hand as he yawned while the other reached inside his bag to pull out a novel that he had recently bought.

It felt like he was back in the jounin lounge.

Keyword: 'felt' because while the atmosphere was so similar to his old life, a lot of thing had changed...being born in another world and all that.

A loud blare of music rang from one of the couches at the center of the room and majority of the students in the area sang in off-tune with the words. Kakashi had to cringe at the shrill voices of the elementary kids.

"Ugh." a voice groaned from the slumping form of Iruka, who was seated on the floor across the furniture.

Kakashi rose a brow.

"Why now?" the boy groaned as he slapped his hands on his ears, while glaring at the singers.

"-kisses- oh come on Iruka." Sophie grinned, unaffected by the 'talent' of their fellow schoolmates as she sang along with them, though Kakashi was mildly surprised to hear that the girl have a very good singing voice.

Who knew that Anko's counterpart was this talented?

"-minutes- it's not that bad." the girl added, this time swinging her body in her seat. "We have no class after this recess and I bet they's replay the song, so why not enjoy it?"

"I would, if not for the sirens there." Iruka grumbled and pointed a thumb at his back, where a crowd of girls were now screaming instead of singing. "Besides I enjoy music through listening and not trying to match up with banshees."

Kakashi chuckled at the remark and eased deeper in the cushions. He didn't mind the noise, he had enough practice with his genin cell during their d-rank mission, and nothing would top a three hours worth of non-stop complaint from Naruto and Sakura.

"Maa, Sophie's right, Iruka." he hummed as he flipped a page. "It's not that bad."

The brunet only huffed and rested his head on the table top. Kakashi watched with an amused eye as Iruka's brow ticked when the song had been replayed and as the seconds passes by he could clearly tell that Iruka's mind was already swirling with thoughts.

"Hey." the boy started and Kakashi shook his head in exasperation when the recognized Iruka's 'let's make a prank' look.

Iruka might be studious when it comes to academics, however when boredom strikes the boy was as bad as Naruto.

"What?" the brunet asked with a smile failing to act innocently after he saw him shaking his head.

Sophie seemed to saw the beginning of their 'side project'.

"Hehe, whatever that is, Iruka, I'm in." Sophie giggled.

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book close. "Well? Let's hear it."

"What made you two think that I'm planning something?" Iruka asked.

"I might have known you for just two months, Iruka but I already know enough that you're planning a prank." Kakashi deadpanned. "So, spill."

In his previous life, Kakaskhi would never join in with these activities, too busy with his shinobi duties. However, now that he had another chance, Kakashi might as well enjoy the childhood he never had and besides, doing a prank would benefit him. After all, not all of the knowledge in the world can be learned inside a classroom.

"Fine." Iruka huffed with a grin, the brunet gestured at them to lean closer. "Here's my plan..."

 _Shift._

Samantha glanced at the door and saw three familiar silhouettes along with a teacher walking closer. She stopped typing on her computer and leaned back on her chair and a sigh escaped her lips.

"The pranksters are multiplying." she mumbled in exasperation as the door automatically opened, revealing a pair of eight year old, one five year old and a grumpy thirty year old.

"What is it this time?" she asked, brows ticking when she saw the sheepish look of the now trio of trouble makers.

Samantha had expected a defense from either Iruka of Sophie but-

"Well...it's a sort of -accident." Iruka started with a nervous chuckle.

The word 'accident' made Samantha alarmed, a successful prank from them was just a minor, fun and laughs but an unsuccessful prank could only be equated with disaster.

"We never thought that it would turn out that way." Sophie added timidly.

Samatha gulped silently as the dread started to churn her stomach.

"And I think the music industry would sue us for this..." Kakashi quipped far to cheerful from what his words were meant say.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Miss Glass, do you have the music of Eccentra?" Sophie asked. "The one that got in the top ten."

Samantha blinked at the odd question. It's not that hard to answer but it was rather awkward for a principal -with a reputation like hers- to say that she indeed have some music taste. "...I do, why?"

"Open it." Kakashi stated, eyes curving upwards.

Samantha rose a brow but the look the trio's eyes was just begging her to do follow up. Sighing, Samantha plucked out her phone out of her pocket and quickly went to her music app.

The moment that she touched the title, a screen popped out, revealing a very, very, old music video. She tried to exit the pop up but the touchscreen seemed to be dysfunctional and she could watch in growing annoyance as the title caption 'Never Gonna Give You Up' passed the screen.

"What have you done?" she asked with gritted teeth while frowning at the trio.

"Rickrolling." they chorused.

* * *

 **AN: To the old readers, I'm so sorry for the late update, the artworks are taking up too much of my time, but I'm keeping with the story, so expect an update in IaNW sometime next week, but no promises^^**

 **For the new readers, a little more explanation^^**

 **1\. 'Sophie' is Anko's counterpart in this world.**

 **2\. Samantha Glass is Tsunade''s counter part.**

 **3\. Aunt Tsuna is an OC, as well as Kakashi's mom.**

 **4\. Kakashi is an eight year Middle School student, but he's also taking elementary classes hence Iruka and Sophie's presence.**

 **5\. If you're still confused check my other story, so you can get the gist of how messed up this AU is.**

 **Lastly, REVIEWS! please, and some suggestions for future snippets^^ I'm all open for ideas...**


End file.
